


Spin

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Rare Pairings [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A weird au, AU, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other, Partially Requited Love, Permafusion Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow To Update, Time Skips, fast paced, i think, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Rainbow Quartz 2.0 has a conversation with themselves and with a friend.AKA: Pearl and Rainbow Quartz 2.0 have crushes on Pink Pearl, but Steven doesn't, obviously. Drama happens.





	Spin

Rainbow Quartz 2.0 was lying on the sun baked grains of sand on the beach, stretched out and soaking up the sun. It was a scorching summer day, but the fusion was only partially bothered by the heat, wiggling their toes in the sand. Casual thoughts passed through their mind as they relaxed in the sun, finally getting used to the new era of peace on Earth and Homeworld. The Pearl in them found herself flinching less at loud ringing noises - the Song - and the Steven in them found himself able to wander around White Diamond's ship and not get trapped in memories.

It was nice.

Being them.

 **Uh...** the Steven part mumbled.  **Yeah. It is.**

The Pearl in them brushed sand out of their fluffy purple hair, running her fingers through the strands. After a moment, she nodded.  _Indeed._

Rainbow pushed themselves shakily to their feet, stumbling slightly. Sand was stuck to their clothes, what a bother, they thought as they brushed off their stylish shirt and pants.

Pulling out their weapons, they summoned an umbrella and opened it, resting the parasol against a shoulder. Pink tinted light filtered through the umbrella as they walked down the beach, turning the fusion an unearthly pink shade. Through with their alien heritage, it was hardly odd at all.

There were a lot of things about Rainbow that most would consider unorthodox. For starters, today they dressed in a fabulous purple tux from the nineties, modified to included about five pockets and ten buttons and a big yellow star on the back. Their pants were actually constructed on Homeworld, from a type of space sheep. Furthermore, they had discover they had the ability to construct sand structures, something they found as easy as moving an arm by now. They had also preformed at some very fancy balls on Homeworld. And last but not least...

They had broken their record for the amount of time staying fused consecutively, wonderful! Ten days, eight hours, forty minutes, and twelve seconds.

Now of course this was only if you weren't counting the weekly bathroom breaks they unfused for. The biology of a three-fourths gem fusion was very odd.

Being them  _fit._ It feel nice and bubbly, and Rainbow couldn't help but spin around a bit, unintentionally jumping and hovering in midair. It was like having a platform under their feet, they noticed for the first time, wiggling their bare toes. They rolled their top eyes, but there was no malice. If they had to describe their existence as a relationship, they would say mother-and-son. They enjoyed being them.

Shaking themselves out of their thoughts, Rainbow walked off of their platform and back onto the boardwalk. They hoped they didn't get splinters.

* * *

"Why hello, my dear," Rainbow said as they took a very gentlemanly bow, extending a hand to the to the pearl.

It was night time now and the sky was filled with shining stars. The tip of their parasol was burning with a bright light that illuminated the boardwalk. It was several hours later and two hours past Steven's bedtime. Though Rain wasn't Steven.

Pink Diamond's first pearl flushed a few shades darker and took a careful step away from them, looking unnerved by something. Probably them, they realized, quickly deciding to change their approach.

"Heh, I hope I didn't give you a scare, ma'am," they apologized, nodding their head casually towards the pearl, who averted her one eye. After an awkward moment of silence, she seemed to collect herself, taking a deep breath.

The pearl hadn't changed her outfit very much from her time on Homeworld, other than adding a longer skirt.

Pink Pearl shook her head, muttering meekly, "No. I... just thought you were her... sir?" She said the last word uncertainly and when she saw Rainbow only looking thoughtful, she relaxed slightly. She, along with the rest of the Homeworld gems had trouble with these new words and pronouns.

Rainbow's top pair of eyes narrowed slightly as the gears in their head turned. And turned a lot more, because the Steven in them was very oblivious when it came to his more-than-friendship relationships with others. The pearl _had_  been acting strange around Pearl, stuttering, getting lost in thought, blushing when Pearl came within a four mile radius of her. According to their calculations, the pearl probably had a crush.

Tapping a finger on their chin, they suddenly said, "Heeey, Pink Pearl."

The pearl looked at them slowly.

"How do you feel about Pearl?"

Pink pearl instantly took a step back, flabbergast by the question. Her one eyes stared at them for a moment, then her hand tightened around her cane. It was very beautifully crafted, by Bismuth of course.

Blushing brightly, she shook her head.

Rainbow sighed. "Look, we're not gonna judge." They really wished they had a top hat right about now.

She squeaked out, "She makes me feel nervous and happy."

Nervous and happy, they thought, reflecting on Steven's own - past? - feeling for Connie. The two of them had dated for a few weeks and then broke up, deciding to just be friends. The Pearl in them remembered crying over their first date. Alas, it had not worked out for the two of them. Oh, so it was definitely a crush the pearl had on her. How awkward... Rainbow was beginning to like being themselves even more lately. They gave her a sympathetic look.

Twirling her finger absentmindedly, they whispered, " _And dear Pearl has been absent as of late..._ "

"I..."

Rainbow waited.

"...find you nice to be around, too," she finished. "So, it's fine."

Rainbow blinked then nodded. "Would this dear pearl like help getting home?" they asked. It was a very gentlemanly thing to do.

"N-no," she replied quickly. "Thank you, sir." And using her cane and 3D hologram projection, she began to walk back to the house.

After a moment, they said, "Huh." They adjusted their shirt collar. "I do wonder why she was so nervous. She did say she enjoyed being with me..."

...

Wait... She was nervous and enjoyed being around them? As in happy to be around them?

_Oh no._

Pink Pearl had a crush on them.

And Pearl and Steven tumbled onto the ground for the first time in ten days, twelve hours, eighteen minutes, and thirty-four seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how to write either of these two lol. sorry it's a bit rushed. I'll go back and edit this later.


End file.
